


Clexa AUs

by idontcarewhatbonniethinks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontcarewhatbonniethinks/pseuds/idontcarewhatbonniethinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple chapters of Clexa AUs. This one is a modern AU with couch sex (one shot). Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We were sitting on the couch just casually relaxing under the blanket. I had started to relax around her when I realized I had scooted down the couch with my legs open and Clarke’s head was resting on my stomach. Her beautiful blonde curls splayed out on my stomach and I began to mindlessly play with her hair as we watched tv together. I couldn't help but realize that she was mindlessly rubbing my inner thigh as I watched Netflix on the tv. Pretty soon I was yearning for her to go farther and she did. She gently undid my pants and took them off, I helped her as much as I could by lifting my hips of the couch.   
We went back to our positions and she kept rubbing gently designs across my inner thighs. I could feel her tracing circles and faces and words and pictures that she thought up. I couldn’t help myself and without thinking my hand left her head and reached further down. I knew I needed some amount of contact because the buildup was starting to get uncomfortable and I needed some release. Clarke saw this though and held my hand tightly against my stomach, not letting me move farther.   
"That's not fair" was all I said as I tried to relax and let go of the build up inside me. All she responded with was, " it's not my fault that tv turns you on" but now she moved lower down so she was breathing me in through my underwear and my legs opened wider to give her more room. After a minute of the torture of her breath she started to let her fingers run through the elastic of my underwear, deciding if she should take them off or not before realizing that would be too much of a hassle now that she was already in the perfect position. Instead she decided to move the base of my underwear to the side to give her more access to my now aching center. She blew her hot breath on me which caused me to involuntarily moan. I wanted so bad to relieve the pressure but I knew that rushing her would only make things worse. Instead of concentrating on the sensations she was creating I focused as much as I could on the tv. Which became harder and harder as I realized she was slowly getting closer to touching me with those beautiful lips of hers. Without thinking I inched my body closer to hers by raising my hips up, hoping to close the space between us. She noticed and pushed me down back on to the couch and giggled softly at how horney I was for her to just touch me. In that moment though she also looked up at my face and saw the hunger in my eyes and how much I was willing to wait for her. To let her take her time even if I needed her so badly in that moment. With that one look she understood and there was a sense of urgency in her.  
Moving her head back down she grabbed both my legs and wrapped them around her head and began to passionately eat me out. I held in my scream and instead just yelled out, “FUCK! Clarke!”. She didn’t stop though to add a comment about how wet I was for her but continued to suck and lick my clit with force that I thought I might pass out. A powerful orgasam came over me and I pulled her as close as I could to me as my body shook but even as the sensations subsided she didn’t stop and I felt another build up of pleasure inside of me. She didn’t stop or even slow down. As I flexed my legs and the orgasam flooded over me she reached up and ran her thumbs over my sensitive nipples and I thought I would die just like that.


	2. Hair Braiding Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Lexa sitting behind Clarke in class and getting in trouble for braiding Clarke’s hair

Lexa would sit behind Clarke in math. A class she hated going to, but went anyway. She told herself she was there to get better SAT scores but everyone knew it was because of Clarke. Even though they were dating now Lexa hated the thought of Clarke having a class without her so when they scheduled classes Lexa made sure they were together as much as possible, even if their teachers would split them up because they were distracting the rest of the class.   
Clarke came from her art class which was one of the only ones the decided to be apart for because Lexa’s creative writing class happened at the same time. Clarke would always come to math with dust from chalk or paint on her hands from whatever project she had been working on. It was one of the little things that Lexa loved. Their math teacher hadn’t caught on yet and Lexa always took a seat behind Clarke. She had the option to sit right next to her but this way she could play with Clarke’s beautiful blonde hair.   
Today they were learning about limits. Clarke seemed to be taking diligent notes or doodling, Lexa wouldn’t be able to tell until after class when she would ask Clarke to explain the lesson for her. Today Clarke’s hair was somewhat neat and clean, Lexa assumed she had showered this morning and shook her head to get her mind out of the gutter. To pass the time she decided to braid Clarke’s hair. She started at one side and began a very complicated braid along both sides of her head. This process took up all her concentration and she didn’t even notice when Mr. Pike had called on her to answer a question on the board.   
“Ms. Woods! Lexa!”  
Lexa jumped as she was torn from the pattern she had been creating on Clarke’s head.  
“Yes, Mr. Pike”  
“What are you doing that is more important than math Ms. Woods?”  
“Braiding Clarke’s hair”  
Lexa said matter of factly without skipping a beat. Pike immediately sent her to the Principal's office and Lexa left the classroom head held high with Clarke trying to stuffle her giggles. Lexa had no regrets, anything was better than math and she made Clarke laugh.


	3. Basketball AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's team is in the championship and Clarke cheers her on.

It was the finals. The team had made it this year and they really thought they had the chance to win. Lexa began warming up and doing laps around the court while her teammates did some passing and shooting drills. She would join them when she finished her tenth lap around the court. She had been doing this routine all season so if she stopped now they would blame her if they lost. Athletes can be very supersitiuson. Even couch Indra would count the laps to make sure she did ten, no more no less or it could thrown off the perfect balance they have created. When she finished she stopped to catch her breath before joining in the drill. They hadn’t missed a basket yet and it was sure to be an omen of a good game.  
Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the buzzer ring out, signifying that the game would be starting soon. The team huddled up quickly and took a knee before Couch Indra, everyone ready to hear what wisdom she had to bestow on them.   
“Get out there! And Win! And have fun doing it!  
It was more of a command than anything else but it got all the players psyched up. They brought their hand in and screamed “Trekru!” Before they ran off the their positions. Lexa was starting and in the tip off. She stood as tall as she could against her opponent, the Mountain Men. As she did so she heard a voice in the crowd and looked over, seeing the thick blonde girl in the 1st row yelling out her name. Lexa’s heart skipped a beat but she reminded herself that she had a game to play and win. As the captain of the team she could not let her peers down by getting distracted by a cute girl.   
The game started and Lexa was able to tip the ball to her teammate Lincoln who gained control of it and passed it back to Lexa who made a three point shot. Her team went willed but Indra yelled at her to stay focused which was getting harder and harder as Clarke was distracting her from the action on the court. Clarke had even brought a sign with Lexa’s name written all of it which she held up as she shouted profanities at the other team. Lexa had no choice but to act annoyed with her to stay focused when all she really wanted to do was leave the game entirely to be with Clarke. As she heard the refs whistle she decided she would make it up to Clarke when they had one the game.   
They were ahead by ten points with only a two minutes left, Clarke’s screeching had only made Lexa play harder to make her girl proud. This was the hardest she had played all season and anyone who had watched her could see that. As she dribbled the ball the the opposing basket a mountain man pushed her over causing a foul for the team. Lexa brushed it off, knowing that she would be able to get these two baskets easily, but also seeing that with the time remaining if she missed even one it would be enough room for the mountain men to make a comeback. She players lined up on each side of her as she bounced then bounced the ball again, waiting for the right moment. As the crowd silenced she only heard Clarke’s voice and looked over at her as she screamed “LEXA! IF YOU MAKE THESE BASKETS YOU ARE GOING TO BE ONE LUCKY GIRL TONIGHT!” Lexa smiled as she easily made both baskets. Nothing but net.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Also sorry i don't know a lot about sports. I don't have a lot of OTP ideas so let me know if you have an AU that you want to see written. baileyandtinkerbell.tumblr.com


	4. Still Alive AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No death, Clarke comes back. They have the sex. Enjoy!

Clarke had just returned from taking care of some business in Arkadia. It had been days and Lexa was excited just at the thought of spending the night with Clarke. The only other time they had been together was for an hour before Clarke left for Arkadia. Lexa wore her best clothes ignoring the looks that Titus gave her and she paced the hallways waiting for Clarke to return. It was dusk and she had lit every candle in her chamber while waiting for Clarke. She suddenly heard quick footsteps to her room and then Clarke was standing in her room. They stood looking at each other for a split second before Clarke quickly shut the door and locked it to make sure they wouldn’t be bothered. In the time it took Clarke to do that Lexa had meet her at the door as Clarke turned back Lexa gently pushed Clarke into the door and closed the space in between their bodies with a gentle kiss. This was too tame for Clarke who had imagined being with Lexa again ever since she left. She quickly turned the tables and pressed Lexa against her bedroom door while untying Lexa’s dress expertly.   
Lexa sighed deeply as Clarke moved to leave marks along Lexa’s neck while her hand busied themselves with Lexa’s breasts and already sensitive nipples. There was no stopping her and Lexa to give in to their every desire. After a little more than a minute of teasing Lexa, Clarke moved back to Lexa’s mouth and deeply kissed her before pulling away. Lexa immediately understood and waited for Clarke to take her hand as they walked to the bed in their now shared room. Before laying down Clarke pulled Lexa in again and gave her a kiss that Lexa will never forget. She cradled Lexa’s neck in her hands as her tongue slide in Lexa’s mouth showing Lexa how much she loved and cared for her. Just as Lexa began to touch Clarke again, Clarke pulled her away and pushed her onto the bed. Before climbing on top of Lexa, Clarke fully undressed so that they were now both naked together with Clarke on top. Clarke took the opportunity to grind on lexa leaving marks of her wetness on Lexa’s abdomen. Lexa was weak and needed to be as close as she could to Clarke holding down her thick thighs as she met Clarke’s center, trying to give Clarke what she wanted. Clarke though took Lexa’s hands and moved them from her thighs to above her head holding them tightly with one hand as she used the other to play with Lexa’s left breast.   
Clarke attached her mouth to Lexa’s and readjusted their legs so her thigh could meet with Lexa’s center. Lexa met the with soft moans as she pushes against Clarke as hard as she could with her hips while lifting up her thigh to meet Clarke. Clarke swore at the pressure and moved to leave searing marks on Lexa’s neck. In a moment of weakness Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand so touch both her breasts as he moved down on her neck to her collarbone leaving a trail on hickes. Lexa saw her opportunity and reached to squeeze and fondle Clarke’s ass as she held her closer to give both of the the friction they wanted. Surprising Clarke just as she was putting her lips around Lexa’s left nipple she let out a soft moan onto Lexa, who swore in pleasure as the vibration on her nipple. Lexa wasn't sure she would be able to take any of the torture much longer and she would need a release soon, Clarke somehow sensed this and slowly moved farther down placing kisses along Lexa’s stomach and she lingered for a moment at Lexa’s cute belly button.   
Lexa prepared for what was to come and moved her arms above her head grasping at the headboard as she opened her legs for Clarke who was marking Lexa in any place she could, making sure the world knew she was hers. Clarke settles herself between Lexa’s legs as she but both Lexa’s legs over her shoulder and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s thighs, pulling her close and making sure she could not escape the pleasure. Without even touching her Lexa looked down and saw Clarke’s eyes looking back at her as she smiled. Clarke blew hot air on Lexa and her legs shook as she could only yell out Clarke’s name as she tried to move her hips closer to Clarke begging Clarke to give her more.   
Clarke had been playing on taking her time but as soon as she tasted Lexa there was no stopping her, she was thirsty for Lexa and could not get enough. Lexa nearly screamed as Clarke wrapped her tongue around her clit as her mouth and lips sucked at her. Clarke was unweilding and Lexa’s squirmed underneath her as Clarke’s tongue moved faster and faster bringing Lexa closer to the edge until finally the wave hit her and she moaned so loud she even surprised herself. The waves of pleasure kept rolling over her sending her into a sort of shock before she realized that Clarke had not slowed down or even stopped. The constant attack of her clit lead her into a second orgasam that had her yelling Clarke’s name.  
When she finally came back down to earth she looked down to see that Clarke hadn’t moved but was gently licking and sucking on her outer lips and less sensitive areas. Lexa let go of the headboard to touch Clarke’s head and bring her back to lie next to Lexa. Clarke looked up at her and with hunger in her eyes said, “We aren’t done yet” as she began to eat Lexa out again.


	5. After School

She had pinned her against the wall, holding both her arms above her head while she bit into her neck. Lexa let out a soft moan and jerked her hips forward toward Clarke. Clarke had been coming over every Friday after school to hang out and get some homework done with Lexa but over the past few weeks they had started to take a turn from doing homework and focusing on other needs. 

Lexa noticed that Clarke was working on giving Lexa multiple hickeys and while it felt like heaven, Titus would not be pleased with her. She used her strength to push Clarke off of her and onto her bed. Not wanting to waste the precious tim they had alone together, Lexa pulled off her tank top and joined Clarke on the bed who immediately took control again, with a smile on her face. She straddled Lexa’s hips as she began grinding into her and Lexa grabbed onto Clarke’s thighs trying to get as much friction as possible. Clarke was starting to get restless as well and shifted positions so their legs were intertwined and she began grinding down even harder into Lexa who moaned with appreciation. Clarke attached her mouth on to Lexa’s and Lexa moved her hands to she could grab Clarke’s ass to bring her even closer. 

They were both so close to the edge, breathing heavily into each others mouths and letting out soft moans and gently “i love you’s” when the downstairs door slammed shut.


	6. Netflix AU

Her hand slowly slid down the length of Lexa’s thigh. They had just been casually watching Netflix when Clarke decided to make her move. Clarke had been coming over to Lexa’s almost everyday after school to watch Netflix together and dumb youtube videos together. Lexa hadn’t thought much of it but she liked hanging around Clarke. They never had any classes together in school and weren’t apart of the same groups but they would have this time together. But all this would all have to end soon as soccer season was coming up and after school Lexa’s time would be taken up by going to practice. Spending time with Clarke made her want to quit the team.   
Lexa froze while Clarke gently touched her thigh. Scared that any sudden movements would scare her. She hadn’t realized before how badly she wanted Clarke to touch her. Clarke kept it up, not stopping and even getting boulder in her movements. Friends kept on playing on the screen but neither of them were paying attention. Clarke started drawing small circles on Lexa’s uncovered skin then moved her hand so that she could touch and draw on the inner part of her thigh. Without even thinking Lexa moved her legs apart slightly to give Clarke more access which Clarke pretended not to notice. Lexa was holding in her breath, unsure of what to do but not wanting anything to stop. Clare still taking the lead turned away from the tv and towards Lexa’s neck, breathing hot air on to her making Lexa shudder. Lexa turned toward Clarke, trying to say something to her, anything and Clarke seeing her struggle just pushed her lips toward Lexa’s for a soft kiss that started to become much more.


	7. Reading AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Polis, Clarke reads to Lexa. Fluff

Clarke would read to Lexa on the mornings when the sun woke them before titus did. On days when peace was easy and there were no summits or meeting for Lexa to attend to. Days where the light would gently peak through the window. Landing on them in the early hours when Polis was still quite. Clarke would shift with a breeze coming in through their open balcony and Lexa would pull her in closer. Waking up and remembering that she had her. Clarke would smile softly. Lexa being the incredible leader that she was hated being awake before she had to. Clarke was awake with the sun though. She loved spending the quiet time with Lexa in the morning. She loved being with Lexa in general but boredom would get to her.   
After one particular morning Clarke found Lexa’s stash of books, as she crept around her chambers trying to not awaken the commander. Now she kept a small pile of books next to her side of the bed. Lexa smiled when she first saw the pile and asked if Clarke would read to her. The first night she did. Lexa spooned her, running her hands through Clarke’s hair as she was captured by the story. She didn’t understand most of it. Neither did Clarke. It was written so long ago in a time and place neither of them would recognize but they both enjoyed the words of JK Rowling none the less.   
It had become routine for Clarke to read to Lexa on the slower mornings until she was ready to fall back asleep. She sat up slightly, against the intricate wooden headboard and opened up the story. It was a new book. She found it at the bottom of the pile. It had the look of a children’s novel but with many more words. The front was worn but it appeared that it had been brightly colored. Clarke wondered if she could write new stories for Lexa when they ran out of her collection. Maybe she would draw pictures for them as well. She was never very good at writing and thinking up stories but she would try for Lexa.  
Clarke remembered the time when she was younger on the Ark. Unaware of what would lie ahead of her. Her father would stay up late into the night, working on future solutions for them. Her mom would hush him, leaving on just the lamp in their corner of the room. Clarke remembered cuddling in next to her mother. Still smelling the the surgeries and antiseptic of the day. She had grown accustomed to the smell. Knowing that it brought love with it. Her mom would tell her all kinds of stories while gently rubbing Clarke’s back until she fell asleep to the sound of her mom’s voice and the white noise of the Ark.   
Clarke got comfortable now with the book and Lexa followed. Resting her head on Clarke’s lap. Ready to listen to the words from Clarke's mouth. Lexa feel asleep to the sound of Clarke’s voice and the little breaths she took in between sentences. Lexa sometimes didn’t even hear the words Clarke was saying. Focusing only on the breaths she emitted and her own heartbeat. Feeling as ease just knowing that with every breath Clarke took, she was alive and with her. Lexa did try to pay attention to the stories though, only to get lost in Clarke’s breath and heartbeat. Embarrassed when Clarke would ask her about certain sections of a story. Telling Clarke that she could not remember or fell asleep before that part. Not wanting Clarke to know that sometimes she had no interest in the stories at all but that she loved the way Clarke breathed in and out with every, word, sentence, comma, and paragraph that she told to Lexa.   
Clarke would continue to read to her though. Loving the way that Lexa would relax as she started speaking. Clarke read the story of a girl named Matilda. The girl in the book had magical and unexplainable powers. Clarke understood most of the references. School and the library and teachers. She couldn’t understand the parents though. She put the thought of them out of her mind as she felt Lexa breath deeply back into sleep. Clarke gently moved, so she wouldn’t wake her and moved to cuddle her. Wrapping her arm around Lexa and revealing in the fact that Lexa was hers and that she would have countless more morning with her to read stories as she fell back to sleep.


End file.
